Triple Dare II
by Yutaka-chan
Summary: Sequel to Triple Dare. Ppl kept me going for this one! You might wanna read Triple Dare first, although it's optional. Okay! Guys are at a weirder game of truth or dare that turns into a game of... SEDUCTION? (yaoi, MM; KenOmi, YojiOmi, KenRan)


Another boring day. Rest need not to be said.

"Remind me again, why are we playing the same stupid fucking game we just played YESTERDAY?!?" Yoji roared.

"Oh come on Yoji-kun! We've really got nothing to do!" Omi plead. Yoji growled back while Ran settled on the sofa drinking tea.

"Oh come on Yoji. We'll make the game more interesting!" Ken laughed and gave a hard smack on the blonde's back which made him cough.

"FYI, the definition of your 'INTERESTING' is 'TROUBLE'"

Ken scowled at the playboy and Omi was stuck with breaking up their fight.

Yoji laid back against the sofa and crossed his arms. "Fine! Just how 'interesting' can think game of your be?"

Ken returned with a sneer at his victory of making Yoji play, since Ran was not very much affected with playing.

"We only play dares. Game?" Ken smirked as he sat cross-legged while Omi took a seat beside him.

Yoji yawned and slid downwards to the ground. "This has got to be interesting or I'm leaving."

Ran sniffed and took another sip from his hot drink. Omi gave a large smile and started the game.

"Since you're bored Yotan, why not I give you the first dare?" Yoji nodded and placed a cigarette at his mouth.

"Let's see", Omi paused and scanned the room. He looked from Ken to the TV, followed by the kitchen when he spotted a book. "I know! You can play Romeo and Juliet with Ran-kun! I've never seen you act before even on missions."

A clang from the tea cup and the sizzle of smoke shrouded the entirely silent place. Two fiery orbs glared at Omi who frantically sweat-dropped and hid behind Ken.

"Your dare guys! Or else you-know-what!" Ken smirked.

"Act as Romeo? Sure fits you Kudou", Ran said behind a tissue. Yoji glared up at his leader and received a book from Omi.

The youngest stood in front of the older and pointed out the areas where he had to read, which was a rather long paragraph. Yoji practically died on confusion as Omi read out the words. It was so… Christianity. All the thee thy thou…

So Yoji faced Ran who was still on the couch, on one knee while the opposite hand held the book.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun (bleach)

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon

Who is already sick and pale with grief…

That… how do you pronounce this?"

"Thou"

"That thou her maid art far more fair than she:…" And the story goes on as both Ken and Omi enjoyed watching the small play the irritated Yoji and the cold Ran act. Although, something was rather missing…Juliet was supposed to look in love. Can't get the old icy one here to do that though.

"Alright I'm done babbling this nonsense! I'm giving you a dare Ken!" Yoji said angrily and he slammed down the book beside him. "You can make sure Omi doesn't get a wink of sleep tonight, got that?"

Revenge can be so sweet.

The younger two were blushing, especially Ken. "Um… and just how do you make sure I do that?"

"I have my methods", Yoji snickered.

"You pervert!" Omi squealed and grabbed onto Ken's arm and hid his face from the sneering playboy.

"Ran, how about you giving Omi a dare?" Yoji looked upwards directly at Ran. Ran shrugged and looked at Omi, who was tugging and complaining about Yoji's unfair dare.

Then, an idea struck him.

"Omi, seduce Yoji and make Ken jealous."

"Just when did this game become so sexual! I demand another dare!"

Omi was giggling at his envious boyfriend who was growling at Yoji who started making funny faces to provoke Ken.

"Ran! You seduce Ken!" Yoji exclaimed, earning a big fat death-glare.

"Hee, let's see who can keep their hands to themselves Ran-kun!" Omi laughed, this time a glare from Ken.

"You're asking me to seduce a guy?" Ran asked and got up from his seat. Ken gulped as Ran placed the cup on the coffee table.

Omi smiled up at the redhead. "Let's see who's better at it!"

"OMI! I demand you take back those words and stop this stupid game!"

Omi pouted back at his boyfriend. "It was your idea…"

"No going back on your words, Kenken", Yoji mused. Ken sighed in defeat.

"Alright, only this time. No more funny stuff!"

Omi smiled back and sat beside Yoji and both of them watched Ran approach the nervous Ken. Ran traced a finger from the corner of Ken's mouth and trailed along his cheek.

"Do you want it hard or very hard?" Ran whispered. Ken swallowed hard as his leader prowled behind him. He made no sound, and that was what disturbed him the most.

"Ran, you had better not be drunk…", Ken hissed.

"Ooo…. Ken-kun! You're blushing!" Omi teased.

"Shut up! It's not my fault", Ken trembled. He can't see redhead, considering the fact that he was just behind him doing something. A small groan from Yoji caught his attention.

Damn it, Omi was trailing kisses down the playboy's neck which is really making Ken angry. Omi was his boyfriend after all. If he ever gets touched Yoji, he swore he would break every limb in his body.

Ken was too busy in his thoughts to notice Ran had a hand under his shirt and was caressing the small of his back.

"So, do you want it hard or very hard?" Ran asked again.

"Is that a challenge? Let's see how good you can be", Ken said without thinking. Holy shit, now he's in trouble….

Ran shifted to sit in front of Ken, hand never leaving the warm body. The hand brushed past his side, and onto his abdomen, very close to his groin. Ran leaned over, placing both legs on either side of the brunette.

Ken had never known Ran was this good, especially at seduction. That was the last thing on Earth the aloof bastard would do, but now, in front of him was a drunk-looking Ran teasing him all over. Ken shuddered at the thought of having sex with Ran. That would be courting death.

Ran nipped at an earlobe with his hand teased a hard nipple, causing Ken to moan in ecstasy. Ken felt his pants grow awfully tight when Ran placed a kissed on his shoulder.

"Dammit, Ran. Keep that up and I'll screw you."

"That's the point of the game. Can you win Yoji in the game of patience and urge?" Ran said and looked over his shoulder at Omi who was playing and fumbling his hand about under the shirt. It was clear that the both blondes were enjoying it.

"How long can you hold?"

_This cannot be happening…_ Ken thought. Ran, just before him acting like he was begging to be fucked. Shit, it was only then he noticed Ran looked so damn fuckable. He was even wondering how he still manages to remain a virgin since Yoji's always glomping him once in a while.

Mustering his courage, he spoke out.

"Do your best you can Ran", Ken smirked, and Ran returned with a tiny smile. He bent over Ken.

"Don't regret. I have a degree for seduction."

"What the fuck? Are you kidding me?"

"Do I?"

"No… but that's not the point!"

"You'll find out after I'm done with you", Ran whispered and playing around, swiftly and softly tracing his finger along the tensed body. Other fingers joined in afterwards and all the teasing was making Ken have the urge of fucking… um.. Omi….

Ken cursed at the thought of having Omi see him screw Ran, but all the things Ran was doing to him was driving the brunette worst than crazy. He took a small peek at the other two; Omi was straddling in Yoji's lap while the blonde had his fists tightly clenched, trying to prevent the urge of touching the younger assassin.

It was pretty obvious Ken looked calmer, but the patience, the blonde had more of it. He was so not going to lose this day to that idiot. He kept his hands tightly glued to the floor behind him as Ran nipped from his neck and went down to his chest, where he twisted below him. The slim figure snaked under the arm against the floor, one leg over Ken while the other helped him balance.

Ran wrapped his arms around the stronger ones, followed by lazy arms circling the waist. Final step to drive someone out of his mind, Ran thought. He let his hands drop onto Ken's groin, where he felt the hard erection. Moving up a little, he reached the waist band and…

"Alright! I give up! Stop it!" Ken shouted all of a sudden, making Ran a little surprised and puzzled.

Yoji and Omi stared at the other two. Apparently Yoji had slight trickles of sweat while Omi looked the same as usual, only that he was a bit surprised.

"You lose then!" Yoji laughed. Ken grumbled and released himself from the arms around him, moving to Omi's side.

Ran silently got up, brushing his shirt and pants and walking over as well.

"Alright Kudou, you lost, so you know what you should do", Ran said seriously.

Omi and Ken stared at the older two and Yoji replied their confusions.

"Ran and I made a little deal. He said he could seduce anyone, so that's what I told him to do. Never expected him to be this good to lose to me", Yoji shrugged.

"But that was worst that seduce! It's more like… torture!"

Omi stared at his boyfriend who gasped. "You… liked it didn't you?"

"No! Wait! Omi!!! It isn't what you think it is!!!" Ken called out after the blonde took off and up the stairs. Yoji was laughing while Ran watched in silence. After Ken disappeared from sight, Yoji placed an arm around Ran's waist.

"You naughty kitten. I saw what you did… and I lost to the bet I see…"

"…"

"But there's still one more bet after this bet, remember?"

"Hn. So what's it going to be?"

"I lose, I do one order from you. But if you lose…" Yoji whispered into Ran's ear and the redhead flushed a little.

"Fine… Hard or very hard?"

Yoji smirked at that statement.

"Extra hard if you can."

* * *

Oh forgive me!!!! I'm not good at writing such... urm... 'sexy' scenes.... I was too bored and I'm so sleepy! I've writing this at 1:00 A.M. Well, it's done... many ppl asked me to do a sequel, so I hope this satisfy your need!!! I'm so stuck with other fics.... I'm planning to do a fic crossover with FY. Anyone interested to know the details? Heh heh.... 

Draco--> okay... um... don't disturb your room mate now.... She might kick you out if you laugh too hard.... anyway, thanks!

Manx16--> Oh yes... Seems to me you've seen the previous one. True, I did change the ending. In the other one Ran sounded....horny... O.o;; In order to mak it interesting a little, I changed it. Ha ha....

HeavenGoddess--> Okay... here's your sequel! Satisfied or you just wish to see more smut?!? Muah ha ha... I'm so mean...


End file.
